What Now?
by BluEeYedBRunETte726
Summary: What if Lorelai's pregnancy scare in season five hadn't just been a false alarm?
1. Congratulations!

Summary: What if Lorelai's pregnancy scare hadn't been a false alarm? Picks up from episode 5.21 after Lorelai's and Rory's phone call. LL

-this is my first ever fanfic, so please review and be as evil or kind as necessary to get your point across.

-Disclaimer- I own nothing whatsoever; some dialogue borrowed from episode 5.21

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o

As she hung up the phone, Lorelai thought about what Rory said. _Maybe it is nothing…maybe she's right. _Lorelai kept going over these thoughts in her head in order to stay calm because if she didn't, she would have one of her classic freak outs and melt down right here in the waiting room.

When she had gotten herself closer to under control, Lorelai thought about one person and what he would think about this whole thing. _Oh, God! Will he run? Will I ever see him again? Should I tell him at all until I'm sure? Does he even want this? Where will this take our relationship?_ As these questions and many more flooded through her head, she decided that the only thing that would calm her down would be coffee. Determined to rise above her strange and unexplained apple craving, she threw the half eaten fruit in the nearest trash can and marched off to find herself some coffee.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning:

As Rory was preparing for a meeting, her cell phone went off and she quickly pulled it out to look at the caller I.D. When she saw her mother's name, she smiled and opened it to find out the latest news about Sookie and specifically, Lorelai.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Well," Lorelai answered, "Sookie and Jackson have added a beautiful little girl to their family, name to come, and everyone here is doing great."

"A little girl, that's great!"

"Yeah"

Rory noticed a slight distraction in her mother's voice and realized it could only be about one thing.

"So, how is everything with you?"

Lorelai caught the questioning tone in Rory's voice and automatically knew what she wanted to know.

"No news yet," she replied regretfully. She just wanted this whole thing to be a complete false alarm and get past it. It's not that she_ never_ wanted another kid; it just wasn't the right time right now.

"Maybe you should go buy a test; just so you know," Rory suggested.

"In Stars Hollow? You're kidding, right? Luke would know the results before I did! Hell, _you_ would know the results before I did, and you're in Stamford! That is not an option."

"You're in Hartford. Don't they have drug stores in Hartford?"

"I hope so; otherwise I feel about ten times worse for my mother's maids than I already did because aspirin is a must when dealing with Emily Gilmore."

"Mom, I'm being serious."

"I know, I'll go find a drug store. It will definitely take the pressure off. That is, unless it's positive. Then I'll have a whole other problem."

"Thank you. Call me when you find out."

"You'll be the first to know. Bye hun," as she hung up the phone she sighed and grabbed her purse and keys before telling Sookie and Jackson that she had to run an errand and she would be right back.

As Lorelai drove through the streets of Hartford, looking for the first drugstore she passed, she began to picture what her and Luke's child would look like. She imagined a little boy with chocolate brown hair and bright blue eyes, wearing a tiny flannel shirt and backwards baseball hat.

As she slowly came back to reality, Lorelai spotted a small drugstore on the side of the road. After pulling her jeep into the parking lot, and parking in a space right out front, she had to convince herself to go in and not chicken out. After a few minutes, she pulled the key out of the ignition and slowly opened her door, getting out of the car.

_It will be best to know. It will be best to know, _she kept thinking in her head to prevent herself from turning around and running for the car. As she walked through the aisles of random things stocked on shelf after shelf, she had trouble finding what she was looking for. When she got to the last aisle, she finally found the whole purpose of this trip: the pregnancy tests.

She picked up one of the digital tests, figuring that would require the least amount of focus; then grabbed a regular one also, deciding she would take two; just to be sure she got the most accurate results possible.

"Where is the restroom?" Lorelai quietly asked the cashier after she had paid for her purchases. The teenager behind the counter gave her a blank expression and pointed to the back of the small store. Lorelai turned around and made her way, slowly, but surely to the back of the store.

About 15 minutes later:

Lorelai came out of the small restroom looking sort of confused, but without much more emotion in her facial features. She walked out of the store and got into her car, but before she put the key into the ignition, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed the familiar number of Rory's cell phone.

"Hello?"

Lorelai stayed quiet, not sure if her mouth would allow her to make any sound at all, let alone form whole words.

"Mom? Is that you? Say something…please…you're scaring me. Did you take the test?"

Lorelai opened her mouth attempting to say something…anything to her daughter, but the words just wouldn't come out. After a few seconds passed, Rory spoke again.

"Okay, if you took the test, jingle your keys around next to the phone so that I can hear them."

Lorelai, thankful to Rory for coming up with a form of communication that didn't involve Lorelai actually speaking, grabbed her keys and held them up next to the phone and jingled them around softly.

Rory heard this and continued. "If the results were positive, jingle your keys again."

Lorelai hesitated before repeating the jingling of her keys. This time so that Rory could barely hear her.

"Oh my God," Rory muttered so that this time Lorelai could barely hear.

"Uh-huh," Lorelai answered, finally being able to talk.

"Are you sure…I mean did you take more than one?"

"I took two," Lorelai said, her mouth back in full function.

"You have to tell Luke, mom. He has to know," Rory encouraged her.

"What if he bolts?" Lorelai asked, near tears just imagining being without Luke.

"Luke would never do that to you, mom. He loves you so much. He does everything in his power to make you happy. He would never hurt you, and you know that."

"I know…I'm just…I'm just scared."

"Don't be. He might even be excited. You guys can officially start your life together. You love Luke and he loves you. There is no reason this can't be a good thing."

"You're right. That Yale place is making you too smart for your own good. Thanks hun."

"Anytime, now go tell him. The sooner the better."

"I know, bye. Love you."

"You too. Congratulations!"

As Rory hung up, she turned to Logan who was sitting next to her with a curious look on his face, only hearing Rory's side of the conversation. "My mom's pregnant," she said, still in a daze.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-okay, was it good? Did it suck? I need to know so I can write the next chapters so please review!!!

-**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**

-thanks for reading and hopefully you will continue to do so. The next chapter will be up soon because I'm on spring break and have no life whatsoever!! Yay!


	2. We Have News!

-Here's chapter two! Remember, if you want to mention something or give me ideas for the plot, (because I only have a vague idea of where I'm going with this) you have to **review!!!**

**-Author's Note-**thanks for all the encouraging reviews. That is part of the reason why this chapter is up so quickly…(I know Yale is in New Haven, but when Rory was on the phone with Lorelai, she was at the internship at the Stamford paper…sorry about that I should have been more specific about where the meeting was…sorry for the confusion)

-Disclaimer- I own nothing

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Shout outs!!:**_

**_Kikariki_**- it does! Thank you so much!!

**_Hollowgirl22_**- a lot of people didn't get that…look at the author's note above

**_HippieWinterSweet_**- thank you so much…all the support is overwhelming!

**_Flirtswithdisaster_**- thanks for all the great advice! I know what you mean about Lorelai worrying and I realized that almost right after I posted it, but sometimes, Lorelai can be really unsure of herself and the people around her. But oh well…now there's only room for improvement!...see author's note above about New Haven vs. Stamford

**_JavaJunkieLL4Ever_**- I know me too! It was pretty easy to write though because we all know it would be like the happiest moment of his life…now if they would finally get back together on the show and get on with their lives…that would be great!

**_Gymtig_**- even I was impressed by that! I usually get straight to the point in my writing, but I was surprised when I came up with that!

**_Lil M.A.K_**- thanks so much! I will probably be updating a lot in the next week or so because I'm on spring break and all my friends are away

**_Buffyangel47_**- yea I realized it was a little short too…the next few will hopefully be longer

**_Justawritier_**- Thank you so much!

**_Wish I was Mrs. Danes 117-_** thank you so much for the enthusiasm…I don't have much confidence in my writing, so it's nice to hear all these great reviews!

**_Pay-day1999- _**thanks…and that's where I want the story to eventually lead to!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Previously on _What Now?_:

_As Rory hung up, she turned to Logan who was sitting next to her with a curious look on his face, only hearing Rory's side of the conversation. "My mom's pregnant," she said, still in a daze._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

As Lorelai pulled into her usual parking space in front of the diner, she was rehearsing in her head what she was going to say and how she was going to tell her boyfriend the could-be good news (or could-be bad news). She slowly turned the key and pulled it out of the ignition, grabbed her purse, shoved the keys into the purse, and got out of the car.

When she walked into the diner, as usual, the bells rang above her head, and she walked over to the counter, leaned over and gave Luke a small kiss…as usual. Her plan was to act natural until she could get him alone to tell him the news.

"Coffee?" Luke asked.

"Actually, could I talk to you upstairs for a minute first?" Lorelai asked, a little nervous about telling him and a lot nervous about how he would react. _Remember, the sooner the better. _She told herself.

"Uh, sure. Just let me tell Caesar."

As she left Luke to explain to Caesar that he would be right back and he was just going upstairs for a few minutes, Lorelai slowly made her way up the stairs and to Luke's apartment.

When she got up there, she sat down on the couch and waited for Luke to come up, and started rehearsing how she was going to tell him in her head again.

A few minutes later, Luke walked in the door and Lorelai rose from her seat on the couch to greet him and pull him down to sit on the couch with her. When Luke was situated on the couch, Lorelai turned to look at him. "I have something to tell you. Something that is big and potentially life-changing."

"Okay," Luke replied, a little nervous about where she was going with this because the only other time he had seen her with a face as serious as the one she was currently wearing, was when her dad was in the hospital a few years back.

"Now, I don't know how you are going to react to this, but right now it doesn't really matter because this is big and you should know."

"Okay, it's big. I got that, keep going."

"Do you remember how when we got back from the magazine party a few days ago, we were pretty drunk?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Why?"

"Well then I'm sure you also remember how we weren't really being precautious in all the areas that we should have been in?"

"What do you mean? Lorelai, what's going on?"

"Okay, I'm gonna say this, but you have to promise me that you won't overreact, or break up with me or something because of it."

"Okay, I promise," he replied, a little unsure. What she was saying made him think she cheated on him or something. _But Lorelai wouldn't do that to me._ It also scared him more by the second.

"Luke…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm…I'm pregnant," she said it cautiously and waited for a response.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant, Luke."

"Wow…," Luke couldn't believe his ears. Lorelai Gilmore was carrying his baby. His face slowly turned into a smile, and then he remembered something that Lorelai said earlier that didn't quite make sense, and his face slowly turned back to confused. "Wait why would you think I would break up with you? Are you not happy about this?"

"No, Luke I am. This is probably one of the best things that has ever happened to me. Besides Rory and you. I'm so happy; still a little shocked, but very happy. I just wasn't sure how you would react."

"I'm happy about this too. I love you so much," he said, pulling her into a hug.

"I love you too," she said to him for the first time, although they both knew it long before then.

"So, who else knows?"

"Just Rory, and now you. I just found out about an hour ago actually."

"Wow."

"I know, so, what now?"

"We should celebrate…as you said, this is big…I can't believe this…you're pregnant!"

"Believe it baby…be ready for out of control hormones and midnight cravings…ask Jackson…he'll know…it's a living hell! Well for you, not so much for me," she said smiling.

"Oh…great!" he replied sarcastically. As Lorelai was laughing at him softly, he just looked at her and admired how incredibly beautiful she really was. When her bright blue eyes turned towards him, he leaned in for a gentle, lingering kiss, which she was all too eager to accept. When he deepened the kiss, suddenly Lorelai pulled back and asked, "how are we gonna tell the town?"

"Is that really what you're thinking about when you're kissing your boyfriend?" Luke asked laughing.

"Not usually, but right now, yes. They have been through our entire relationship with us, we have to tell them."

"Why can't they just mind their own damn business? And why can't you encourage them to mind their own damn business?"

"Luke, we should tell them; and _before_ they think all the junk food I eat is all kicking in at once and start giving me dieting tips!"

"I think they will assume that you are pregnant before they assume your junk food eating habit is deciding when to start putting your early death into motion."

"Ooh…we can have a party and announce it then…I love parties!" she said, excited and ignoring his comment.

"Ugh…is a party necessary? I mean can't you just like yell it out to the crowd at the next town meeting or something?"

"Well, I could, but that wouldn't be festive at all," Lorelai complained. "C'mon, Luke, it'll be fun!"

"Fine…but won't they suspect that something's up if we just randomly invite them all over for a party for no apparent reason?"

"Yeah…we have to come up with a reason for it…ooh, how about a beginning of spring party! Huh…huh?"

"Do people actually have those things…or go to them for that matter?"

"It'll just be a fun night and we can all get drunk…and oh, no…I can't drink for nine months! How the hell am I supposed to live through Friday night dinners without alcohol…and oh, my god what are my parents gonna say? And do we really have to tell them, they'll take the happiness away and give me all kinds of crazy parenting tips, and can we just let them believe the junk food theory? And ooh… for the party, we can just tell Patty about it and then we won't have to send out invitations! That'll be much easier…don't you think so?"

"Wow, was that one sentence?"

"I know, I'm sorry, there's just so much on my mind right now. Maybe we should just have dinner over there and tell them about it then."

"Who, your parents?"

"Yeah, I should call them. Are you free this Friday? It will probably be easier to get it over with sooner."

"Sure, this Friday's fine," he said through the laughter about her rambling.

"Are you laughing at me?" she asked starting to laugh uncontrollably herself, as he nodded and pulled her into a hug. Once her laughing was under control, and she calmed down; she close to whispered, "we're having a baby."

"I know," Luke said back smiling. She squealed and got up from the couch, telling Luke that she had to go back to the hospital and tell Sookie the good news.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Friday night:

Luke and Lorelai were sitting in Luke's truck outside the Gilmore mansion. They were a little early, so they had time to will themselves to go inside. Lorelai ended the silence and calmly turned to Luke and asked, "Do you want to move in with me?"

Luke looked shocked at her calm expression, "what?"

"Move in with me, Luke. We're having a baby; we need to live in the same house in order to raise him or her. Plus, you're over almost every night anyway, all that would be different would be the fact that all of your stuff, not just some of it, would be stored at my house; our house if you say yes. So…what do ya say…move in with me?"

"Yes," he said, cracking a wide smile; a smile that she matched when she heard his answer. She leaned into kiss him quickly before they got out of the car and headed towards to the door so they could have a very eventful night.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

About half way through drinks, Richard was on a business phone call and Emily had gone to check on dinner because of the brand new maid, Luke nudged Lorelai's arm gently, and when she turned her head to look at him, he nodded his head and whispered the word, "now."

After some quiet convincing, Lorelai agreed. When Richard and Emily were both present again, Lorelai and Luke stood up together. Lorelai, grabbed Luke's hand for reassurance, which he was happy to accept, considering he was pretty nervous himself.

"Mom, Dad, we have some news…big news actually," Lorelai started off a little nervously.

"Well, what is it? It is obviously the reason Luke is here, and it's rude to keep us waiting Lorelai. You know…," Emily started, but Lorelai, who was annoyed with her mother already, interrupted her.

"I'm pregnant," Lorelai said over her talkative mother. Luke squeezed her hand gently while they both waited for a response from the Gilmores.

After a few seconds, both Emily and Richard started cracking up laughing. Luke and Lorelai were beyond confused and kept giving each other wondering looks.

"Honestly, Lorelai! Is that what you do when you want somebody to stop talking? Now, what is the real news?" Emily said still laughing a little.

"That was the real news, _Mother_," Lorelai shot back with anger in the last word especially.

"You can't honestly be having a baby with this diner man, Lorelai," Richard replied, joining the conversation.

Luke decided to jump in there before Lorelai ended up yelling and not talking to her parents again, "with all due respect, Mr. Gilmore, if your daughter is happy and in love, why does it matter who she has a baby with?"

"Because, they would be our grandchildren!" Emily yelled back, which was enough to keep Luke quiet for a little bit.

"Mom, Dad, I don't know why you can't just accept Luke and me as a couple. He has always been there for me and for Rory, and he will always be there for this baby. I love him and I am happier than I have ever been. This baby will just bring more happiness to out family." Lorelai grabbed her purse and coat and walked out of their house with her head held high and Luke trailing close behind.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The car ride home was made in complete silence except for the radio playing softly in the background. When Luke pulled his truck up to Lorelai's house, she looked over at him, and gave him a small smile. Luke could see the sadness and hurt in her eyes and it was enough to break his heart. "Can you stay over tonight? I don't want to be alone," Lorelai said just above a whisper. Luke could see the begging in her eyes, so he ignored the fact that he had extremely early deliveries, and went inside with her.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-sorry about the sucky ending…I had to end it somehow and wasn't sure exactly how…endings have always been my weakness

-next chapter should be up either by tonight or tomorrow, depending on how many reviews I get…(tell me if I wrote Emily and Richard okay…and that whole scene…cuz I'm not really sure)…thanx!!

-**REVIEW…REVIEW…REVIEW!!!**


	3. Is it True?

-thank you sooo much for all the reviews…you guys gave me some great tips and I'm gonna try to keep them in mind while writing this chapter…just know that I'm a very slow writer and get distracted easily, so if the updates are taking too long, just give me a heads up and I'll try to write faster!

- I'll do shout outs again in either the next chapter or the chapter after that…again…the reviews are great…thanx so much!!

-also, I'm jumping ahead a week or two in this chapter

-Disclaimer-I own nothing

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**One week later:**

Lorelai's house: living room: late morning:

"Well, we need to figure out _when _we can have this party, Luke. Otherwise, the other details are completely useless," Lorelai complained to Luke because, in her eyes, he was being difficult about the date of their 'beginning of spring' party.

"What about the Friday two weeks from now?" Luke suggested, although he knew she would just find some crazy reason to deny it, like all of the other days he had suggested.

"I don't want to wait that long, Luke. I don't like having to keep it just between us anymore…it's frustrating!"

"Well the only other day would be this Saturday," Luke reminded her, honestly bored with this party already. He didn't understand why Lorelai's pregnancy had to be announced in a festive way. Couldn't they just tell Patty? The whole town would know within the hour.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Well nothing, except for the fact that today is Wednesday, therefore, Saturday is only three days away…we can't plan a party in three days!"

"Why not? Sookie is providing food, Rory and I can decorate, and somebody just has to tell Patty, and the whole town will know by lunch today," Lorelai explained, starting to get excited already.

"Fine, whatever, do what you want. I have to get to the diner to help Caesar prepare for the lunch rush."

"Kay, bye Hun," Lorelai said, leaning over to give Luke a kiss, which became very passionate within seconds, but Luke pulled back, considering he had to go to work.

"Oh, and don't forget, bring the last couple boxes of your stuff back with you today after work, and you will officially be moved in by tonight!"

"I won't forget. Now I really have to go, or else I might as well fire myself," he said back, laughing. He then grabbed his keys and walked out the door, calling back, "bye crazy lady!"

Lorelai sat on the couch and decided to call Rory. When she didn't answer, she left a message. When Lorelai heard the beep, she started talking. "Hey, Rory, it's me and I'm getting ready to leave for the inn and I just wanted to see what is going on in your life because I haven't heard from you in a couple days. Oh, by the way, the party is this Saturday and I was wondering if you could come and help me decorate before it. Anyway call me back, bye Hun."

After leaving the message, Lorelai got up, grabbed her purse, and decided to walk to the inn, rather than driving.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

Lorelai's day at the inn was a normal one. Sookie was paranoid about the meal she made for tonight's dinner, and threw everything out and started over…twice. Michel wouldn't answer the phone, and was his usual annoying self. And, just like every other day, Lorelai was working way too hard.

When she got home around six thirty, Luke was still at the diner, and there were no messages on the answering machine, so Lorelai decided she would go visit Luke at the diner and bug him for an overabundance of coffee.

As she walked into the diner, she saw Luke taking a man's order, so she took a seat at the counter and waited for him to finish. When he came from behind her, and walked around the counter, he smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Hey, how was your day?" Lorelai asked.

"Fine; and yours?"

"Michel was annoying, Sookie was freaking out; a very normal day."

"Hey, did you drive? I didn't see your car out there," Luke asked randomly.

"No, I walked. Why?" Lorelai answered; a little confused seeing as he usually doesn't care whether she walks or drives.

"You can't be walking all the way here! You're in a delicate state!"

"And what is that delicate state?"

"You know…the one you wanted to have a special party for…" Luke hinted at quietly.

"So, just because I'm pregnant means I can't walk to the diner?" Lorelai asked (a bit too loud, if you asked Luke); a little amused by this. "Luke, you know, you can't confine me to a wheelchair for nine months."

"Oh my God, oh my God!" Patty screamed as she ran out of the diner. Neither Luke nor Lorelai saw her at the counter a few stools down from Lorelai, but Patty, being Patty, had listened to every word the couple shared.

"Did you see her come in?" Lorelai asked Luke with a shocked look on her face.

Before Luke could answer, Babette came running through the diner door yelling Luke and Lorelai's names.

"Oh, jeez…" Luke muttered under his breath as Lorelai sighed and put her head on the counter.

"Well, now you don't have to sit through the party that you didn't want to have in the first place."

Babette took a seat next to Lorelai, and because she was short of breath, waited a few seconds before talking. "Is it true?" she directed at Lorelai.

"Is what true?" Lorelai asked back, playing dumb, when really, both her and Luke knew exactly what she meant.

"Are you pregnant, sugah? Is it true; is it true?" Babette asked frantically.

Lorelai looked at Luke, who shrugged, signaling that Lorelai might as well just tell her before she had a heart attack. Lorelai sighed, and said, "Yes, Babette, I am pregnant."

"Ahh…congratulations, sugah! I have to go tell everybody. I'm so happy for you kids!" Babette called in her raspy voice on her way out the door.

"Well, at least it's out," Luke said trying to cheer Lorelai up because he knew that she had been looking forward to this party. He could see the disappointment in her eyes.

"Yeah, well I better call Rory and Sookie to tell them the party's cancelled," she answered sadly.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

Later that night: Gilmore/Danes house:

After they had eaten dinner, Luke decided to let Lorelai pick the movie. As he figured she would, Lorelai chose Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. While she was in the living room setting up the movie, Luke slipped into the kitchen and grabbed the Doose's bag that he had stashed under the sink.

When he returned to the living room, Lorelai was sitting on the couch waiting for him, so she could start the movie. When she saw the bag he was carrying, she looked curious.

"What do ya got there?"

"Well, I know you wanted to have that party," Luke explained as he dumped the contents of the bag out onto the coffee table. "And since Patty spoiled our little surprise, I figured this would cheer you up," he said, gesturing to the junk food on the table.

Lorelai, for once, was completely speechless, so she leaned in for a kiss and deepened it almost immediately. After a few seconds, they both pulled back, breathless. "You did this for me?"

"Yes, and don't get used to it, because for the next nine months, and probably after that, I'm going to use all my power to try to get you to eat healthier, so that our baby doesn't end up with your eating habits."

"Well, I won't make any promises, because junk food has power over me," she told him, lying down in his arms on the couch and starting the movie.

By the end of the movie, both Luke and Lorelai had fallen asleep in each others arms. They had fallen asleep, looking forward to the next day, and the rest of their lives together, knowing it would all be okay.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-sorry if that was shorter than you would have liked, but I wanted to get this chapter up today- the ending probably sucked and didn't make too much sense…but oh well because you have the rest of the chapter…lol…remember to review and tell me what I'm doing right and wrong…Wish I was Mrs. Danes 117- tell me if I'm still rushing the story because I tried not to…I don't know if I succeeded though…everybody REVIEW!!


	4. Author's Note!

**Author's Note:**

Okay, so I know I put this story in as complete a long time ago, but I'm not really sure why I did that…I think I got bored with it…I don't know, but that doesn't matter right now. What matters is that I'm picking this story back up from where I left off. I have a few ideas of where to take this, but one thing I was hoping you could help me with is a name. I know it's still early in the story, but I would rather get the names now, so I don't have to worry about it later, so if you are reading this, then please give me a suggestion.

Thanx,

Jenna


	5. Oh Crap!

A/N: READ THIS!! Okay, so I know, I suck, but I have been really busy…for the last five months…anyway, the whole Rory/Logan/Mitchum thing didn't happen in my story, but don't worry, there will be stuff happening and people popping up to keep both you and me on our toes. Also I would like to thank **DiehardJavaJunkie14** for being the best beta a girl could ask for! You rock! This chapter wouldn't be half as good without you, that's for sure.

A/N 2: also if you forget where this story left off since I last updated with a real chapter, (I would have forgotten too) no worries, the basic stuff is recapped in the first couple scenes or so

Disclaimer: yeah right…I wish!

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

**Three weeks later:**

Luke was running around the diner taking people's orders, then running back to the kitchen to make them. It was a busy morning, but the thoughts running wild in his mind made it seem so much busier. It had been a little over a month since he and Lorelai had found out about the pregnancy, and in that time, they had gone to the doctor to confirm the pregnancy and find out the due date. Lorelai was due to give birth on February 9th, 2006. But the main thing on Luke's mind was marriage. He had been thinking about proposing since before Lorelai found out she was pregnant, but when she did, it changed everything. He didn't want her to think he was proposing just because of the baby. The fact that he thought about buying the Twickham house is proof that this really wasn't about the baby. Granted, he did change his mind about the house shortly after, but that wasn't the point. As he was contemplating the Twickham house and Lorelai and the pregnancy, his blue-eyed distraction herself walked into the dinner.

"Lucas! I need caffeine…pronto!" Lorelai shouted in the way only she could.

"Lorelai, I have told you over and over…no coffee unless you want decaf." Luke answered, coming out from the kitchen.

"Newsflash Hun…I'm never going to _want_ decaf coffee. It defeats the whole purpose of drinking it in the first place!"

"Well then if you choose to go nine months straight without any coffee, it's your choice…I'm just telling you not to drink the caffeinated stuff."

"But you don't understand…that _stuff_ keeps me alive…please? How about one cup a day?" Lorelai pleaded.

"Uhh…no." Luke refused to go down on this one. Nothing could change his mind…not even the famous Gilmore pout.

"Fine…give me pancakes with sausage and bacon. And I guess some of the poser coffee." Lorelai gave in, although she wasn't happy about it.

"That I can do…are we still on for tonight?" Luke asked, pouring her a cup of decaf.

"Yep, Sniffy's at eight." Lorelai confirmed perking up a little bit, looking forward to telling Buddy and Mazie the news.

"So I should expect you ready around eight thirty?"

"Very good!" she answered with a smile before Luke went back to make her food.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

That night, the couple walked in to Sniffy's Tavern around nine, walked to their table, and waited for Mazie and Buddy to come over. When they did, the couple got a lecture on not visiting enough. After which, the elder couple left to start preparing the food. When Mazie and Buddy set their food down in front of Luke and Lorelai, Lorelai asked them to wait.

"I have a quick question," she said trying to be inconspicuous.

"Ask away," Buddy answered, slightly confused.

"What is your most popular food?"

"Well, that's a little hard to answer…" Mazie started, but Lorelai interrupted her.

"What about on the children's menu?" Mazie and Buddy looked a little confused, but when Luke spoke, they turned to him and finally understood.

"Lorelai's pregnant," he said, rolling his eyes a little at Lorelai. He didn't understand why they couldn't just say it, but Lorelai insisted that she lead up to it a little, which confused him even more, but knowing Lorelai, he went along with it. Lorelai, glad that Luke was the one to tell them, just flashed one of her infectious smiles his way. She thought it would be wrong for her to actually give them the news, after all Luke had been through with them. They were like his parents, and she loved seeing Luke's face whenever he said those words. His eyes sparkled with love and his smile grew, although he tried to hide it.

"Oh my God!" Mazie exclaimed, pulling both Luke and Lorelai up to give them hugs. "Congratulations!" Buddy then hugged Lorelai and shook Luke's hand, congratulating them both again.

"Your baby will be beautiful! When are you due?"

"February 9th," Lorelai answered, glowing.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

The next day, while Lorelai was at the inn, Luke was upstairs in his old apartment above the diner. He would have been downstairs working, but he couldn't get Lorelai and their relationship off his mind. After dropping two plates and delivering four meals to the wrong table, he had told Caesar that he was taking a break and had gone upstairs to think.

He sat down on the couch, but was so anxious, got up and started pacing his apartment, eventually stopping and filling a glass with water, sitting down at the kitchen table, where he remained for a long time, finally able to calm himself down enough to think straight.

About an hour later, Luke had come to the decision that he was crazy to think that proposing to Lorelai would make her think it was because of the baby. He realized that the fact that he loved Lorelai and she loved him was enough to know that she wouldn't think this was just because she was carrying his baby. Luke went back downstairs to the diner to work for the rest of the day.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

The next day was Friday, which meant that, as much as Luke disliked Lorelai's parents, he, once again, had to do the right thing and try to convince her to get past the big blowup a few weeks ago, when they told the future grandparents their news, and go to Friday night dinner. Luke had been trying to get his girlfriend back on good terms with her parents for about two weeks now. He could tell that, even though they hadn't always had the best or closet relationship, Lorelai didn't like fighting with them.

Just as he was strategizing, Lorelai walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where she saw Luke making breakfast, but more importantly, coffee. No doubt decaf, but by now, she had almost gotten used to it.

"Hey, hon," she said, and leaned in for a short and sweet good morning kiss.

"Good morning," Luke smiled after pulling away and turning back to the breakfast he was making.

"Do you have anything going on today?"

"No, I have to be at the diner in about a half hour," he answered, looking at the clock and handing Lorelai her finished breakfast. "What about you? Do you have anything other than the inn today?"

"Actually, Rory and I are going to go to the mall today. Shop, hang out, just have a girl's day. We haven't hung out in awhile," Lorelai answered, with her plate already halfway cleared.

"Just promise me you'll take it easy today?" Luke warned her in his usual protective manner.

"Yes, Dr. Danes. I promise to take it easy…in fact I'll take it sooo easy that I'll even make Rory carry every last one of my bags," Luke looked at her disapprovingly and rolled his eyes. "Ooh no, I know! I'll flirt and get a really hot guy to carry me _and_ my bags around all day!"

"Very funny, but I'm serious, just don't overdo it today," Luke responded.

"I promise," Lorelai answered, smiling and leaning in for a kiss.

"My God…That was like thirty seconds…how did you finish already?" Luke asked to the empty plate that was sitting in front of Lorelai, who just laughed at her boyfriend's exclamation, and went upstairs to get ready for the day.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

"So when exactly will school end for you?" Lorelai asked later that day. She and Rory had met up at the inn and driven to the mall together. They were now walking around, talking, eating, and shopping.

"Next Friday…it's so close, I'm going crazy." Rory answered, looking through a window.

"But if you have all these finals, how do you have time to be here with me?" Lorelai questioned.

"I always have time for you," Rory joked.

"That's very sweet, but you aren't missing out on any study time because you are here are you?" Lorelai persisted.

"No, I have been studying nonstop for weeks now. This is a nice, little break for me," Rory answered.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Meanwhile, Luke was driving around Hartford, looking for jewelry stores.

After deciding that he would still go through with the proposal, Luke couldn't stop thinking about it long enough to focus on anything else. He had even come up with a few places and occasions to pop the question, but then he realized that he was missing the most important element of a marriage proposal…the ring.

Not minutes later, Luke found himself running out to his truck, calling back to Caesar that he owed him for holding down the diner for the second time in two days.

Within the past hour, Luke had been in and out of every jewelry store in Hartford and still found nothing. He saw plenty of rings that were nice, even great, but none were perfect, and perfection was what he wanted for Lorelai…it was what she deserved. Luke tried to find another shop to search before he ventured into a place he wanted to avoid at all costs…the mall. He knew there were a couple jewelry stores in and near the mall, from tagging along shopping with Lorelai. He had even caught her looking through the windows once or twice, and he figured he would rather have to endure the mall and have the perfect ring, than have one she didn't like.

After driving around for awhile longer, he decided he had exhausted all other options and entered the mall parking lot. Walking into the mall, Luke looked around and decided to try to get this over with as soon as possible.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Meanwhile, Lorelai and Rory were leaving the food court, carrying their multiple shopping bags with them. Throughout the day, they had covered almost the entire mall, stopping to get food four times because of Lorelai's crazy cravings. Rory and Lorelai had one more section to go before they returned home.

For the next half hour, the Gilmores walked around the far end of the building, discovering that they didn't want or need anything from that part of the mall. Basically all that was over there was a clothing store that looked to be exactly the same as two others they had already stopped at, a jewelry store, a couple stores that seemed to be desperately out of style, and some restrooms. Lorelai, not wanting to leave quite yet, convinced Rory to go back and look at some of the jewelry in the shop a few windows back.

As they approached the large window looking into the store, Rory, who was walking a few paces ahead of Lorelai, looked through the glass and was shocked to see a familiar face staring intently at what looked to be rings.

"Hey mom, I have to go to the restroom real quick…can we go there first?"

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

A frustrated Luke was staring at another case of engagement rings that seemed to be yet again unsuccessful, when he looked up and saw a flustered Rory quickly leading her confused mother away.

_Oh, crap! I forgot they were coming to the mall today. Stupid! Stupid! I have to get out of here!! _Luke thought as he hurried out of the store and back into the large crowd of people that were now blocking his way out of the store. _My God, this is like driving on a busy road! _He thought, and as he struggled to get through the thick crowd, he heard a voice he knew and loved call his name.

_Oh, crap! _He thought again.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

As the girls were leaving the restroom, Rory hoped desperately that Luke had left already, because her mother seemed set on looking around the jewelry store. She had tried to prolong the bathroom visit as long as possible to give Luke enough time to leave, but Lorelai's hormones were getting the best of her, and she was getting very impatient, so Rory reluctantly led her mother out of the restroom.

When they reached the store, Rory was beyond relieved when she peeked though the window and saw that Luke had left, but all of the relief that had been washing over her seconds before vanished when she heard her mom call someone's name in a confused voice.

_Oh crap!_

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

-okay so I've had a really sucky day so far and I can think of a way for you to cheer me up a bit…

-I know it has been awhile, but if there is anybody still reading this, then please review…I'm not sure I like the Buddy/Mazie scene, but I really had no other ideas on how to write it. Also, I want to change the name to this story, but I have to think of something good enough first so…kay that's all! Thanks for reading!

-(I know I'm getting annoying with these) but I go on winter break starting two days from now (Thursday) so hopefully I can get another chapter written if not typed and posted…also I now accept anonymous reviews! (I didn't know how to fix it before).


	6. Ring!

YAY!!!! FINALLY!! Yes it is true, I have finally updated. And yes it only because I am on Spring Break, but hey I'll take it, at least I updated right?

I know it's pretty short, but there are some important things happening in this chapter. Also, I have created a time line for this story. It looks like it will end up being four or five more chapters, with the possibility of an epilogue.

This chapter is not beta-ed because I wanted to get it up instead of waiting, but I have read over it, so the grammar and stuff should be fine. Also, Lorelai is a few months along in her pregnancy by now, same as last chapter.

¿?¿?

_Previously on _What Now?

"_Do you have anything going on today?"_

"_No, I have to be at the diner in about a half hour," he answered, looking at the clock and handing Lorelai her finished breakfast. "What about you? Do you have anything other than the inn today?"_

"_Actually, Rory and I are going to go to the mall today. Shop, hang out, just have a girl's day. We haven't hung out in awhile," Lorelai answered, with her plate already halfway cleared._

_Meanwhile, Luke was driving around Hartford, looking for jewelry stores. _

_...he realized that he was missing the most important element of a marriage proposal…the ring. _

_Walking into the mall, Luke looked around and decided to try to get this over with as soon as possible. _

_A frustrated Luke was staring at another case of engagement rings that seemed to be yet again unsuccessful, when he looked up and saw a flustered Rory quickly leading her confused mother away. _

_...as he struggled to get through the thick crowd, he heard a voice he knew and loved call his name. _

¿?¿?

Luke stopped and slowly turned around, frantically trying to create made-up stories in his head that would explain his presence at the mall that day.

"What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked the much dreaded question, and Luke answered with the first thing that popped into his head.

He walked over to her and gave her a quick peck on the lips, trying to buy all the time he could. "Um, well, you see, the diner was pretty slow and I came here to shop for your birthday present. I completely forgot you guys were going to be here today," he rambled, hoping he sounded like less of an idiot than he thought he did.

"Babe, my birthday is months away," Lorelai said, still confused by the entire situation.

Rory stood silently to the side, wanting to see how the whole scene played out, and slightly enjoying watching Luke squirm under the pressure.

"Yeah, well, you know me. I just wanted to get an early start," he tried to explain. "It doesn't really matter anyway. I didn't find much," he told her truthfully, still disappointed by the trip's lack of success.

"Okay, well we still have a few more stores we wanted to hit, so we'll see you later," Lorelai told him, still wondering about what had caused the trip in the first place, not fully believing the birthday story, but deciding she would figure it out later.

"Right, and I should get back to the diner. Are you going to stop by when you are done?"

"Of course; where else would we get our food?" Lorelai responded with a smile.

"Okay, well bye," Luke returned the smile and moved to kiss Lorelai and kissed Rory on the cheek. He turned and walked away, happy to have gotten out of the uncomfortable situation so quickly, but at the same time knowing it would not be solved so easily. He knew Lorelai would ask him about it later, and he had to have something to say to her when she did.

¿?¿?

At the diner, Luke was still annoyed by the wasted trip, and he was having trouble focusing on what he was doing. The girls had come and gone for dinner and were back at the house while he closed up the diner. When he was almost ready to leave, he realized he needed to get something from the safe in the apartment upstairs.

Walking up the stairs, he thought about what his next step towards proposing would be. He realized he might have to get some help. As he opened the door of the old office and walked over to the safe in the corner of the room, putting in the combination and pulling out what he needed, he considered asking Sookie for her suggestions on stores to go to. As he was about to close the small door again, something caught his eye. He pulled out a box from the back that he didn't remember putting there, wondering what was in it.

He opened the box to find old mementos of his parents' life together. There were wedding pictures, photos from family vacations, and many other random objects that he knew probably had held some significance to his parents. He continued sifting through the box and found some old baby clothes of his and Liz's. He remembered happily of the fun times he had with his mother and father during his childhood, purposely avoiding thinking about anything that would remind him of the hard times his family was forced to go through.

He was preparing to put everything back into the box when he saw something that seemed too perfect to be true. He recognized a small black velvet box. Opening it, he regained all the hope he had lost during his day. He opened the box to see his mother's engagement ring. The ring was beautiful. He no longer cared that he had wasted an entire day at the mall, trying but failing to find the perfect ring. He was only disappointed he hadn't thought about his mother's ring in the first place.

He gazed at the ring for a moment longer, knowing he had, in fact, found the perfect ring. He put everything back into the safe with the exception of the ring, which he stuffed in his jeans pocket. He knew everything was falling into place and he started developing a plan to propose in his head, knowing it was only a matter of time now that he had the ring.

He quickly finished up at the diner so he could get home, wanting to see Lorelai more now than ever. As he drove home, he thought about the day's unexpected turnaround, knowing his mood had done a complete one-eighty.

¿?¿?

If there is anybody out there still reading this, please review. I know it has been longer than awhile, but I would really appreciate it.


End file.
